Tus viejas cartas
by Ariadna
Summary: un pequeño Koumi para Umi-chan


__

Tus Viejas Cartas.

Por: Ariadna.

¡Todo desordenado! Era increíble... más de un año viviendo en esa casa y aún mantenía el desorden... trató de olvidarlo y se sentó en el asiento frente a su escritorio. Ya ordenaría después, tenía ganas de revisar su correo electrónico primero...

Carta en cadena, carta en cadena, saludos atrasados de Navidad, Año nuevo, más cartas en cadena... 

De pronto salió un aviso en pantalla diciendo que su casilla estaba demasiado llena y tendría que comenzar a eliminar correos sino colapsaría. 

Dio un suspiro y se fue a la carpeta donde guardaba sus mensajes más antiguos... 

Y dio con ellas... 

Sus viejas cartas...

__

Estuve leyendo tus viejas cartas

donde me hablabas de amor

usando palabras querías decirme

ya no puedo estar sin vos.

Estaba en el Aeropuerto, esperando. se iría de un momento a otro y a la única persona a la que le había dicho de su viaje no aparecía por ningún lado...

¡Quería despedirse de él! 

Pero sabía que no vendría, lo sabía. Habían discutido hace una semana por su partida y desde entonces él no le volvió a dirigir la palabra...

Pero...

"¡Mimi!"

¡Él vino!, apareció para decirle adiós después de todo...

"lo siento, Mimi, no me importa que tan lejos te vayas, siempre te querré, quiero que sepas eso, siempre te querré..." 

__

Y dónde quedó ahora

esa hermosa ilusión

de regalarte a vos

lo mejor de mi amor.

Lo quería, lo quería tanto, y se sorprendió de saber que él la correspondía, que la quería de manera especial también...

Él se lo dijo, él fue quien se atrevió, y ella aceptó, con los brazos abiertos...

¡Porque lo amaba! ¡Realmente lo amaba! 

No podía dejarlo ir... aunque se fuera a vivir lejos, no podía dejarlo ir...

__

Creímos que todo había cambiado

no había razón ya para estar mal

pero el otoño golpeó nuestra puerta

y como una hoja nuestro amor murió.

La despedida fue dolorosa... ella se iba y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Se juraron amor eterno, pero… 

¿Cuan eternamente podía durar un amor?

El avión despegó llevándola lejos, y su corazón se había quedado atrás... jamás lo iba a recuperar...

¡Dios, lo amaba! pero no había nada que hacer...

La distancia ganó.

__

Y dónde quedó ahora

esa hermosa ilusión

de regalarte a vos

lo mejor de mi amor.

El viaje fue largo, tanto que se le agotaron las lágrimas... 

Ahora no tenía ni siquiera eso, no tenía lágrimas para llorarlo.

¿Es que sería simplemente así? 

¿Tendría que resignarse a tenerlo lejos?

¿Tendría que mantener la esperanza de volverlo a ver algún día?

¿Pero quien dice que al vivir separados mientras tanto haría que la situación no cambiara?

Ella se enfrentaba a un mundo nuevo, y él no estaba ahí...

¿Como haría ella para mantener viva la imagen de él a su lado?

__

A veces los sentimientos no se pueden manejar

y cuando nos atrapan no podemos escapar

y es así

nuestro corazón sufre.

Recibió una carta de él... no era una, sino varias cartas...

Le preguntaba como había sido el viaje, como era su nueva casa y como la estaba pasando...

Ella sintió que no podía responderle.

No podía decirle que había conocido gente nueva y el ambiente era fácil de vivir. Que la estaba pasando bien.

Porque no era del todo cierto.

Pero tampoco podía decirle que la estaba pasando mal. Que no podía vivir sin él y que los sueños la molestaban en las noches debido al gran cambio que sufrió.

Porque tampoco era del todo cierto.

Sabía que él estaría triste si sabía que ella estaba sufriendo, pero también sería triste de saber que no era así.

¡No era justo! ¡Así no debería funcionar el amor!

No debería pasarla mal, porque él no le deseaba mal, pero se sentía culpable si la pasaba bien, porque no estaba con él...

No podía seguir así.

__

Y sigue y sigue, dando vueltas y vueltas

la loca rueda de la vida

y sigue rodando en mi cabeza

el enigma cautivante de tu voz.

Ella lo quería, pero no podía seguir metida en su casa encerrada solo pensando en él.

Recordó sus últimas palabras. "Siempre te querré".

Si así sería, tendría que saber dejarla ir. Ella tenía que vivir por su cuenta, ser capaz de mirar atrás y sonreír.

Pero si él la dejaba ir... ella tendría que dejarlo ir también.

Era algo difícil, pero tenía que ser echo. Tenía que continuar con su vida.

Tenía que despedirse del pasado.

"Adiós, Koshiro..." 

__

Y dónde quedó ahora

esa hermosa ilusión

de regalarte a vos

lo mejor de mi amor...

lo mejor de mi amor...

lo mejor de mi amor...

de mi amor...

Y ahora estaban esas cartas en la pantalla de su computador. esas cartas llenas de preguntas y frases de aliento...

Sonrió.

Presionó "eliminar" en ellas.

Eran solo recuerdo ahora, pero no de los que quería mantener. Quería mantener sus momentos con él allá, en su antiguo hogar, donde dejó su viejo corazón.

Esas cartas no tenían el significado correcto, ella quería dejarlas atrás...

Y los hizo.

El pasado quedó atrás y ella siguió adelante, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fin.

Notas:

Un intento de Koumi dedicado a Umi-chan, su regalo de Navidad ^^ (atrasado, lo sé, pero ni modo…).

Espero que te haya gustado, amiga.


End file.
